Giving In
by Sea-EnigmaDare
Summary: What if, Ritsuka and Soubi weren't disturbed that time when the Zeros went into battle? This was my first attempt for Soubi & Ritsuka. May need some work though old fic but hope you like it Yaoi Lemons included not for immature readers.


**Giving In  
**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Loveless characters or its storyline.

**Summary**: This is about the scene where Ritsuka was left by Soubi's side while Youji and Natsuo investigated the intruders, the ones whom injured Soubi previously. Whilst the Zeroes (their real names as they were made by the same master) battled. Soubi took this time to 'connect' with Ritsuka, but was interrupted by Natsuo's cry of anxiety. But… what if they weren't interrupted and Ritsuka lost his neko (cat) ears and tail?

Hahaha…. I guess those whom are interested would have to read and find out, heheh. Forgive me for making Soubi into a paedophile, but that was the impression it gave me other than that, I don't see any other better partner for Ritsuka other than Soubi (even though he's only 12 years-old and Soubi is at least 20 (more or less)). For those whom oppose with my fan fiction, please forgive me as I couldn't help myself.

To those whom like yaoi, I hope you all like this fiction and thanks for stopping by.

Without further or do, here it is my first yaoi fic.

* * *

Soubi had risen from his healing slumber, but was still feeble from the last encounter. Ritsuka realised his frailness and helped sit him on the edge of his bed.

"Get a hold of yourself! There are enemies outside," he let out as he released Soubi.

But out of the blue, Soubi jerked him into his eager arms.

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka asked, baffled by Soubi's sudden yet daring reaction.

"Ritsuka, Suki dayo (I like you)," was his answer.

"This is no time for that!" he protested with his face heating up slightly, "Natsuo and Youji are…"

Not wanting to hear what he had to say, Soubi wrenched Ritsuka nearer till his head rubbed against his desperate chest and whispered, "This has nothing to do with anyone else."

Meanwhile, down below, Yamato and her fighter Kouya were getting acquainted with their fellow Zeroes Youji and Natsuo. Both parties could not accept the fact that their sensei had made other Zeroes (Zero, those whom don't/ couldn't feel pain) besides themselves.

At the same time, Kouya was in a phobia, about who was to be replaced, and challenged the 'replacements'/ 'unnecessary beings' to a duel. But, despite Yamato's objection to fight, she still was determined to acknowledge who was necessary and who wasn't.

Since that was what Kouya wanted, Yamato had no option but to accept, even whilst she knew that she herself wouldn't last. No matter, since it was her master's decision, she accepted and the skirmish was initiated.

However, in the bedroom…

"Is it okay, to let them fight?" Ritsuka asked as Soubi caressed his hair and underneath his ear.

Almost instantly, Soubi released Ritsuka from his grasp and sighed, "This skin is a nuisance… _cupped Ritsuka's face in his hand as well as laid him on the soft covers_… The skin that separates you and me… it is a nuisance..."

By this point in time, Ritsuka was slightly bewildered by the situation and couldn't look away even if he tried.

Soubi pecked the side of Ritsuka's neck and pinned him gently. Ritsuka blushed and before he knew it, he moaned as his body trembled. He was still very new to that situation and at least 5 years too early.

Spellbound and encouraged by his reaction, Soubi massaged his lips up and down his neck and all around. His young partner flushed even more as he tried his hardest to resist the strange yet intriguing sensation. He knew that he couldn't, no matter how he fought…knew that he could never resist…Soubi.

Panting, he asked, "Soubi, what are you doing to me? Eh! …_blushed…_ What happened to my voice?"

Soubi looked up from his position and grinned, "Don't fight it …_caresses Ritsuka's forehead with his lips_…Ritsuka… Let it release you from this world. Come with me, Ritsuka, come to me."

"Soubi…_blush_…I… I don't…understand…_shields his eyes_… How do I do it!" his voice quaked as he questioned his adult friend.

He knew that his young friend was still inexperienced but that didn't stop him from teaching him. His love and desire for Ritsuka had seen to that. Come to think of it, it seems like his love for Ritsuka was different, poles apart. Differed greatly from when Seimei, Ritsuka's older brother, was alive. So different that he himself felt baffled. However so, he knew this, he was in love with Ritsuka not Seimei.

Soubi chuckled at his little friend and pecked his ear, "It's alright, don't worry. I'll guide you, all the way."

Ritsuka gulped intensely and somehow relaxed in Soubi's great warm arms. He had that effect on him, which had kept him awake at night all this while. For some odd reason, he felt like… he wanted Soubi to love him …whether he admits it or not… he himself had fallen for this capricious but enchanting blonde adult.

Once he had relaxed, Soubi took full control of the moment. First, he removed his shirt, which revealed his pale yet attractive body, and this time, rather than push him away; Ritsuka removed his own sweater and t-shirt, with much help from Soubi. Somewhat lustful for the warmth of this boy, he grasped the sides of the boy's body and kissed his lips greedily.

Ritsuka in turn felt his stomach churn as desire and willingness had finally swallowed him whole. Rather than resist, he now wanted more though he didn't want to admit it. Noticing that a tongue was begging for entrance into his mouth, he, without even thinking twice, allowed its invasion. Once it entered, it intertwined with his own which caused him to swallow in embarrassment.

All over he felt warm and wanted. Thankful for it, he returned Soubi's kiss full with consideration as well as lust. This came as a bolt from the blue for Soubi as he wouldn't have guessed that this boy would've lusted for him. Moreover, he was glad as it would be easier for both of them to unite permenantly.

After thinking it over, it was decided that he wanted this boy more than ever and wanted him now!

Reluctantly, Soubi broke off from the comfort of his lips and stood up, leaving Ritsuka's vision blurred and starry in the process. As quick as lightning, he undid his pants as well as removed Ritsuka's which startled the poor boy.

"Soubi, what are you doing!" he shrieked as he saw his pants slide to the floor.

Not wanting to answer, he silenced him with his lips pressing on his and slid two fingers into him. The young one gasped and immediately pulled away from the kiss as his head fell backwards. What did Soubi do to him he thought, why did it hurt so much? Tears brimmed in his eyes, blurred his vision and his body recoiled into a bridge.

Amused by the boy's response, he released his fingers from inside him and caressed his slender body. He wasn't wet enough, Soubi thought as he lay on top of Ritsuka. Slightly at the end of your tether for comfort, the older man reassured the boy's tensed body by kissing his jaw line and massaging his member, which had erected at Soubi's very touch.

His face flushed as at the older man's actions, but refused to let out a moan, to show his weakness for him. Soubi was not done yet; however, he was still hungry, hungry for Ritsuka. He indulged himself by intertwining his tongue with Ritsuka's and pecking the boy's lukewarm lips. His love for him fuelled his every action till none were done in vain.

The boy shook rapidly, the man's words of old, on that day, the day of Parent's Day, he had quoted '…And you didn't tell me not to fall in love with you…' These words rang loud and clear in his ears which caused him blush even more. If he had fallen in love with him that day, when was it that he fell in love this man? Was it the day they met? Or was it that day in the lab at school? Was that why I've been so confused? Ritsuka asked himself.

Again Soubi was provoked by Ritsuka's uncertainty as well as timidness. He couldn't control his greed or his lust towards the kid and surged in deeper into his mouth. Ritsuka groaned into the man's mouth as he interacted with him. A wish had grown in him, a wish to meet this man, meet him and to be with him forever. Now that he was with him, he didn't heed about the Seven Moons, or even his very lifestyle.

He couldn't stand it any longer, Ritsuka wanted him as much as Soubi wanted him and dug his fingers into Soubi's skin. Almost instantaneously, Soubi began to moan, so intensely that his erection started bulging through his own pants. For the first time in months he blushed. As he moaned, Ritsuka pulled him closer their skins collided with each other.

Soubi was delighted with his gesture and gradually grasped his small form so tightly that it almost took his breathe away. By now, he was having the urge to taint Ritsuka's small form, but would he be able to take him? He thought against it but the urge boomed in his chest and got faster with every move he made.

It was now or never, but first, he needed to do something about his pants and Ritsuka's erection. Tenderly as well as slickly he moved downward and clutched Ritsuka's member in his mouth. Ritsuka panted and called, "Soubi" as he was pleasured. Still blur about what the feeling was, but he did as he was told, he allowed himself to be taken by this man.

"Sou…bi…_pants_…uhn… _huff_… ai...shi...teru… (I love you), Soubi," he blurted out as he was engulfed within the moment with sweat trickling down his clear features.

Soubi blinked his eyes as he said those words and smirked. He got up from his position and pursed his lips on Ritsuka's ears (not the cat ears) and whispered, "Ritsuka… aishiteru."

Ritsuka beamed at him and motioned him for a kiss which Soubi obliged. The whole room was now filled with the sound of rustling cloth, moans and kisses. Following those sounds was the sound of pounding rain, outside and the sound of Zero's battle.

So far, the winner had not been determined as both parties were equally powerful. Yamato and Kouya could easily win with their mysterious spell, but Kouya declined Yamato's suggestion to use it as she loved her too dearly. As for Natsuo and Youji, so far it looked like they were having the upper hand and weren't going to show any mercy, especially after what they had done to Soubi.

Lucky for Soubi and Ritsuka, the sound of the glistening and thundering rain had shielded the sound of their love-making from the others. If not, there would be a possibility that either party from below would ascend the stairs and interrupt them.

Whilst they kissed, Soubi continued pleasuring his young lover by massaging his erection. Not wanting Soubi to make him wait, he did the honours of undoing the man's pants, but had a tough time locating it at first. The man had noticed the boy's search and guided his hand there, but since his hands were not long enough to pull his pants down, he did it for him. Ritsuka gulped as well as sunk his teeth into Soubi's tongue unintentionally.

Ironically, instead of feeling hurt from the pain of Ritsuka's bite, the blonde man was pleasured by it! Returning the pleasure he quickened the motion of his hand on the boy's erection and squeezed tighter.

"Gaghh… _pant…pant_…Soubi…,"Ritsuka shuddered at the impact and knew that something else was about to happen. Something alien to him and yet satisfying, but all he knew was that it was going to happen…Soon!

Without admonition, it happened…

"Uaghh…!"The boy yelped as semen spluttered all over Soubi and himself releasing his lips from his lover.

Filled with abasement and anxiety, Ritsuka panted in addition to constant apologies to Soubi. Reasonably amused, the man's eyes beamed at the boy and lapped up a bit of semen that splattered on his hand.

"It's alright…_lowered his head to Ritsuka's_…Ritsuka…_teased the boy's lips with his own_…You're doing very well," he murmured.

Not being able to take his taunts, Ritsuka desperately reached for Soubi's lips with his tongue but to no avail. He was denied entrance into the man's mouth and what disappointed him more was that he had gotten up from his spot.

He was about to reach out for him when …

"Ahk…ugh…_pant…pant_…what's…happening?" he exclaimed as the sharp pain slowly resided in to contentment.

"You're wet enough…_used other hand to brush against his lover's hair and chin_…are you ready to be mine?" he asked passionately with his voice humming in Ritsuka's ears.

"Erk…_blush_…uh…uhm…_nod_…take… me…Sou…bi…"he stammered while reaching out to Soubi with some difficulty.

This wasn't left unnoticed as the man caught his hands and pulled him up to meet him. Ritsuka was so flimsy that he fell right into his awaiting arms. Once again, the boy relaxed and almost lost himself in a peaceful slumber.

Soubi chuckled and muttered below his very breath, "Ritsuka…_caressed the boy's hair and Neko Mimi (cat ears) with his cheek_… so kawaii (cute) and innocent. Suki dayo"

Without a moment to lose, he gently laid his partner back down on the covers and got into position. However, Ritsuka still hunger for his lover's touch and his tiny hands franticly search for him, even with his eyes shut. The older man felt his heart melt into butter when he saw how much the boy loved him and wasted no time.

Once in position, he answered his young lover's call and wrapped himself snugly around him. Ritsuka was thankful as he did so and clutched the sides of the man's body. All he wanted was to stay that way forever and felt light when Soubi kissed his forehead.

Unfortunately for him, the serenity of his little world didn't last for long as without him realising it, Soubi had inserted himself into his partner's body.

"Uaghkkk…_gasp_…Soub…bi…,"Ritsuka managed to murmur after the brunt.

"Ritsuka…relax and come with me…_holds him tighter_…let it consume you," he whispered as he moved in a steady motion.

All Ritsuka could do was obey to his command. He didn't know this feeling as well as Soubi.

Sweat trickled down their foreheads as Soubi claimed Ritsuka's small form. Slowly and gradually the boy got used to the steady motion he was going. But… would he be able to take what comes… next?

Like a bolt out of the blue, Soubi cracked his steady motion and moved faster and faster. He was getting fairly impatient and wanted more than just moans and yelps. Yes… he wanted to hear Ritsuka scream!

"_Pant… huff_… Sou…bi…" Ritsuka gasped hastily and breathlessly at the sudden change of speed.

"Ritsuka… suki…dayo (I like you)…"Soubi blurted out.

They were at it for some time and as the time flew, Soubi got breathless. He needed a break, badly.

In a breath, he rolled over, shifting positions with his lover, but with his own back towards the nearest wall above the pillow. Ritsuka shook a little and fell forward. He was so limp that he could barely move. Soubi knew he had to hurry, but was having second thoughts. This little body wasn't ready to receive what he had to offer, much too young for the climax.

Soubi sighed and slowly removed himself from his lover's body. He had finally realised that he had let his lust overwhelm him and wanted to be forgiven. But…unfortunately, his actions were disapproved, by the boy's protest!

"Nani (What)… Ritsuka…!" Soubi blinked as his partner caught his erection.

"Don't…stop… Soubi…! We've already gotten this far, don't…stop… now…" he panted and reinserted Soubi's erection into himself.

Soubi was thunderstruck at the young boy's actions and stared at him in awe. Was he really that willing? Was he ready to become… an adult? This came as a big surprise and without hesitation, he continued.

Faster and faster he went …till Ritsuka's erection was grasped once more. The pain and pleasure heightened to its peak and they knew that it would come soon. The two had already shifted back into original position and were riding with their lips locked together.

Then, after one final and hard thrust… it came…

"Uaghh…!" Ritsuka screamed at the top of his voice while all Soubi let out was a loud grunt.

It was done, Ritsuka was rightfully Soubi's and it was officially that they were…lovers.

"Soub…bi… did I cum… was it…?" Ritsuka gasped as he reached for his lover's face.

"Shh…Ritsuka… you did very well and it was refreshing, just being with you," he whispered with his lips clutching his ears.

A tear streamed down Ritsuka's worn out face as he whispered in his ears. Soubi realised them and kissed them away. Not satisfied with his gesture, Ritsuka weakly brought the man's face before his and pulled till his lips crashed into his.

This amused the man and he smirked as he devoured the boy's mouth. It's somewhat amusing how the managed to continue their love-making while they were watched. Yup… they were. Almost immediately, after their climax, Youji and Natsuo had proved to be tougher as well as the more 'necessary' Zero. They won their battle with Kouya along with her Sacrifice casusing them to flee desolately. They two peeked through the door after hearing some funny noises.

"Soubi…are you alright…?" Youji started but held his tongue when he saw them in the midst of something.

"Aww…Kawaii…Kawaii, looks like they've been making progress, while we were busy," Natsuo giggled softly as he looked on, "Let's not disturb them, Youji. Come on."

Youji was befuddled but grinned thoughtfully as he glimpsed them once more, "Good job, Loveless…hahaha… gomen (sorry)… Ritsuka, I'm sure you'll make a better pair with Soubi than Seimei did. Good Luck."

With that, they two of them shut the door and left the two in their world of desire and passion. For now, they have become more than a master and fighter. They had given into each other. They were lovers and hopefully it strengthened their bond.

A huge decision was made and a big step was taken that night. Yet, there were no worries or regrets. All was well and as it should do, but…what would the future unfold? Will it be atrocious or pleasant? That didn't matter as whatever happened, they would face it together and that's… what really mattered.

* * *

Well... I honestly am not good at writing yaoi fics, but so far this turned out ok... but I may have to improve my language as I haven't written in a while.

I hope you all enjoy this fic and forgive me if it's not up to standards :(.


End file.
